


Half of my heart is in Havana

by strongbabe88



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), star wars the last jedi
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awesome Leia Organa, Discrimination, Eventual Poe Dameron/Finn, Finn-centric, Friendship, Gay, Gay Poe Dameron, M/M, Oblivious Finn, POV Finn (Star Wars), Poe Dameron Hurts So Prettily, finn and rey brotp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strongbabe88/pseuds/strongbabe88
Summary: Keep hearing this song on the radio. Everything is stormpilot and nothing hurts.FN-2198 has been working in Kylo's household as an obiedent servant for as long as he can remember. When they make a trip to see Kylo's mother, Mrs. Organa who lives in a hot climate far away- he discovers life could be so much more than what he thought it was all about.





	Half of my heart is in Havana

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't beta read, sorry. Hope some of you will enjoy this :)

The first thing FN-2187 realised instantly was that it was hot. Sweltering, even. He felt droplets of perspiration form on his forehead as he hauled the luggage from one of the small taxis they had arrived in. 

Looking up, he saw a small path between all the green. Plants, flowers and trees he had never seen before, but he had no time to admire any of them right now. His master looked anything but pleased, squinting at the sun and ordering the other’s around and FN-2187 ducked his head to tug at one of the heavier suitcases again. Hux was tugging a bag from Slip’s hands to rummage around for sunglasses and sunscreen. Offering a hat to their Master, who swatted the thing out of the ginger man’s hands in annoyance. 

The trip had been long and FN-2187 had never been in such a warm climate before. Hell, he had hardly been anywhere at all except for their mansion back home. He’d been excited when he heard about the trip and that he had been chosen to come along, although he felt very overwhelmed and tired now they had finally arrived. Everything felt new and foreign and he was supposed to be on guard and at his best through all of it. He was knackered and he hoped the obscured path wasn’t a very long one, although he could see no house or anything up through the foliage yet.

Kylo was barking orders again and Hux repeated most of it to Phasma, whom in turn turned to FN-2187 and his squad. “We’re moving up the path. The house should be approximately 10 minutes by foot. Carry as much as you can.” She told them, and FN-2187 straightened up and gave her a curt nod along with the 3 others that briefly looked up from where they were busy emptying the taxis. They tried to hurry as Kylo and Hux disappeared up the path already, Phasma keeping an eye on them with one suitcase under her arm as they gathered as much as they could and followed their master up the road. 

Phasma was his superior around the mansion and a force to be reckoned with. FN sometimes thought he understood her, but he couldn’t quite get to thinking she was ever like-able. She was tall for a woman, pale skinned with short blonde hair which was usually pushed back for practical reasons. Her eyes were pale blue, alert and always watching like a hawk. Her mouth pulled tight into a stern look that she wore well. FN couldn’t remember her ever smiling in his presence. 

They started the trek up the sandy path that led them deeper into the jungle. He had never known he could sweat so much. The bags got heavy in his arms quick, but he tried to keep his good posture, feeling Phasma’s gaze burning holes into his soaked back. After a short but exhausting walk the large house came into view and he wanted to be at his best behavior. He’d never seen such a structure before and he gaped a little. It was low, a ground floor and only one level above it. A flat roof, and although it wasn’t high it was very wide and large, a veranda all around. He recognized wood instead of brick and blinked as he had no idea houses could be build like this. It looked nothing like the mansion back home, but It had a welcoming feel to it. He smiled besides himself and hoisted the bags a little higher along with renewed energy, curious to see the place from up close. When they got to the clearing in front of the house, FN-2187 quickly put down the suitcases and took his place behind his master, standing in line behind Nines.

Trying to keep his gaze steady, but he couldn’t help but peek at the woman coming down the porch to meet them. Along with her where a few of, which FN-2187 guessed where her servants.  
“Ben,” She said in a stern, but welcoming tone, walking up to her son, who seemed to stiffen as his mother approached him and moved to wrap her arms around him in an awkward hug. Awkward, as Kylo didn’t make a move to return it. He took a step back and patted down his black shirt as he frowned at the short woman who was looking up at him with a twinkle in her eyes. “Mother. There’s more suitcases to be carried up. Perhaps your servants could lend a hand.” FN-2187 heard Kylo’s tone of voice. If it wasn’t for Mrs. Organa standing there he’d be trying to take cover for a tantrum about to happen. 

Leia Organa smiled wryly and waved a hand at her little crew, never taking her gaze off her son. “Of course, my staff would be happy to help. Poe.” She nodded her head at one of the people standing behind her and he slid into motion, gesturing for the rest to follow him. “Come on in, you boys must be burning up.” The lady of the house said as she moved towards the house again without waiting for a reply.

Kylo and Hux started bickering between the two of them as they followed Mrs Organa up the porch, leaving a few feet between them and her. 

FN-2187 caught himself staring at the stranger, way too long to be acceptable, but it was too late to hide it when he realizes the man was staring right back at him and making his way over in determined strides.  
Phasma nudged him in the ribs and he let out a yelp, looking up at her angrily, but the man named Poe was already right in front of him, extending his hand. 

He was about the same height as FN-2187, tan skin and dark curly hair that was slicked back but still unruly. His eyes were a deep brown and friendly as he regarded FN. He was wearing a pale blue button down with the sleeves rolled up, the first few buttons of it undone in a casual way unfamiliar to FN. He swallowed before he reached out sheepishly to shake the guys hand which prompted the other man to speak. “I’m Poe. Good to meet you.”  
Phasma cleared her throat and they both turned to face her. FN-2187 ready to brace for a rampage, as Poe just rose his eyebrows at the tall woman before giving her a wide smile. “Oh. Hiya. Good to meet you too.” He said, before turning back to FN-2187 again and ignoring Phasma completely. “H-hi..” he managed to stammer, seeing his superior turn a rather worrying shade or red from the corner of his eyes.  
“You wanna show me where the suitcases are buddy?” Poe coaxed him, smirking even wider at FN’s inability to form any words at the moment. “Yes..Yea! Of course. Suitcases.” He repeated, nodding at Poe and then as Phasma, before quickly fixing his gaze on Poe again as the tall blonde looked ready to murder them both on the spot. He motioned for Poe to follow and the man turned to whistle at the others, following FN down the path they had appeared from.  
Phasma had turned around to order Slip to take the suitcases already there up into the house, trying to regain some authority back over her group. 

He tried to count his steps as they walked back down the path. He could see Poe walk next to him from his peripheral vision, but kept his eyes ahead of him. He had expected Mrs. Organa’s household to be much like their own. Strict and in order. He hadn’t even given it a thought that things could be very different over here. He felt foolish and unprepared, something Phasma had scolded him for enough his whole life. Poe was quiet, as if he sensed FN’s panic, as they walked and FN was glad for it. Wishing he could just have 5 minutes to himself to calm his alarmed brain down. 

When they got back to the road where they had been dropped, the suitcases were still there but the taxis already gone. “Right. Well, this is everything.” He said awkwardly, motioning to the suitcases before moving to grab one of the larger ones. Moving to reach another bag from the ground mindlessly, he yelped, startled when he grabbed another persons hand instead of the bag. Looking up he was presented with the face of a very angry girl. It took FN-2187 a moment to register she was yelling at him to let go of her hand. FN did so abruptly, blurting out an excuse as he hadn’t realized he was still holding onto her. She had brown hair that was pulled back in a few buns, a hairstyle FN had never seen before. Her face would be pretty is it wasn’t all scrunched u as she looked at him with suspicion. Poe was chuckling softly to one of the other’s as they gathered the rest of the luggage. “…Hey! I’m talking to you! Why did you do that?” She continued on and FN wishes the jungle would swallow him up that moment. She was still standing right in front of him, staring at him with her lips pursed in agitation after having yanked the bag they had both been reaching for from his hands. “Uh.. I was just trying to grab the bag?” he said quick, his voice a little hoarse as he hadn’t had a drink since they had arrived in this strange country hours ago.

She narrowed her eyes at him even more and FN just blinked, clueless, before Poe called out to them. “Rey, give the kid a break. Come on.” They all headed back to the path again and FN tried to relax a little. Tried to breathe, in through his nose and out through his mouth. And slowly he started to register the foreign, but welcome smells and sounds all around him. Still feeling sweaty and tired from the journey, but perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad to stay here for the upcoming two weeks.


End file.
